the_minds_of_isaileyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Thompson
Lilly Thompson was an English female who was best friends with Emily Floret in childhood. Lilly once accidentally visited Bolania with Emily and Emily's older brother, Michael, but forgot about it all afterwards as she was not a relative of the Bearer of the Necklace (Emily) and she was not meant to enter Bolania. Lilly was due to move to Wales when she was 13. Emily and her were saying their goodbyes when Emily suddenly rushed out of the room. Lilly would never see her again. It was believed that Emily had falled in the river and died, something that Lilly never discovered was not the truth. Emily was really in Bolania and didn't realise that time was continuing on Earth. About Lilly was born to Christine (neé Filler) and Edward Thompson on June 4th, 1933, in Southampton, England. The family of four (Lilly had an older sister, Evelyn) moved to London in 1936. In 1940, Lilly went to boarding school in Scotland, where she met Emily Floret. Lilly often achieved success in her school years. She was very friendly and many teachers and students alike loved her. Her family moved to Wales in 1946, a decision that Lilly also decided to make. Lilly stayed in Scotland for a week longer than planned, staying to try and find Emily, who had recently gone missing. She never would find her. Eventually, she went to Wales. When Lilly left school, she married a boy who had been two years above her at school, in 1952. They had their first child, Freya, in 1954. Twins came along, Katheryn and Olivia, in 1955. In 1960, Lilly had her first boy, Aaron. In 1965, she had a girl named Delia. Although unintentional, Lilly later realised that all of her children's middle names spelt the word Emily: Freya 'E'vie Markson; Katheryn 'M'elissa Markson; Olivia 'I'ndie Markson; Aaron 'L'ewis Markson; and Delia 'Y'asmin Markson. She had not planned this, as her husband had given the children their middle names. In 1969, Lilly began writing mystery stories. With permission from the Floret family, she wrote a book based on Emily, with a solution to where she had gone missing. Tara was used a pseudonym for Emily. The book said that "Tara" had been kidnapped and taken to a secret country, where she was forced to be the ruler. When Emily returned to England as a 13 year old in 2010, she found the book actually rather accurate, apart from the fact that her accession to the throne was willingly. After Delia was murdered in 2001, Lilly moved back to Scotland, in a little cottage not too far from her old school. It was still a school, and many buildings were still up and being used as they were in the 1940s. The rooms had been advanced, as had many classrooms. Lilly voluntarily came in to the school and would read children her stories; she would also tell of her times at the school. At the age of 76, in 2010, Lilly was still living in her cottage. She had formed an attachment to a girl who attended the boarding school who appeared marvelously like Emily. Her name was Lucy. One day, just before her 77th birthday, Lucy found Lilly dead. Emily returned home just one week later. Category:Stories by Bailey Category:Females Category:England